


What Are You Thankful For

by Office



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki share a small moment of feels on Thanksgiving Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Thankful For

Nothing was going as planned. The potato salad was watery, the candy yams were burnt, and the oven busted. The whole Thanksgiving dinner was going to the dogs and it seemed like there was nothing raven hair god could do about it. "Fuck!" Loki shouted into the empty room, clawing his fingers into the counter. Why? Why was this seemly simple task falling apart at every turn. It seemed like everything he touch, turned to dust. Everything he stared at, turned to stone and everything he cared about melted into a puddle on nothing. He was a failure and he knew it. He always knew it, it haunted his dreams at night and soured his moods by day. "Why..." he tuked his head deep into his chest "...why..." a lone tear rolling down his face, slowly leaving a trail of wettness on his pale skin.

 

"Loki?"

 

Loki, startled by the sudden call of his name. He strieghtened up, wiped his face and turned around "What!" but by the time he had turned around, Thor was already in his face.

 

"Brother..." Thor carressed the shorter god's cheek.

 

Loki jerked away "What do you want, dinner's not ready."

 

"I..." but berfore Thor could get another word out, Loki was pushing him out the kitchen door.

 

"Gosh, what an annoying oaf." He fumed, he just about to turn heel, when his saw a folded note on the floor. He picked it and examing all the wrinkles and stains on it. He opened the note, which had looked like it had be rewritten a half a dozens times, until all that was left uncrossed out were four little lines

 

_All that I am thankful for is standing right beside me,_

_All that I am thankful for I would lay down my very life for thee,_

_All that I am thankful for is my dearest brother Loki,_

_Without out him my life would be  empty._

Small drops formed on the letter, as the younger god clenched the crumble sheer. The words floated in his head, he couldn't help but let himself be overcome with emotions. He weep quietly to himself.

 

 

"Thank you.......Thor."

 

\----

Happy Thanksgiving!!!

 

***

**D: Found this on my computer when I was cleaning it out, I never thought it was done...........you know you write too many fanfic's when you don't remember the if you finished it or not lol**


End file.
